Lights, Camera, Homicidio
by TigerPaw2013
Summary: Shawn, Gus, and Hayden are back to solve another case. This one takes place on a Spanish soap opera set. There an actor was killed and it was all cought on tape. Will they solve it? read to find out * i do not own the Psych & even the title*
1. Chapter 1

No flashback.

We arrived at the crime scene that Uncle Lass told us, but Shawn had an idea to 'borrow' a golf cart to help us get around.

" I don't think we're allowed to be on one of these things, Shawn" said Gus.

" If they didn't want us to drive it why'd they leave the keys under the seat" said Shawn.

" This is not how I want to be spending my Saturday morning" said Gus quite annoyed.

" Dude, Lassie called guys. He called us, the team. Besides, this is a real-life television studio, Gus, What could be better?" asked Shawn.

" Eating my breakfast. I was having a poached egg with Hollandaise sauce on an English muffin" said Gus.

" Look, we'll solve it up quick, you'll be back home in no time" said Shawn.

Then Shawn's phone rang.

" Hello"

Then Shawn hung up.

That was fast I thought.

" Dame Judi Dench called, she wants her breakfast back" Shawn told Gus.

" Did you just do the " Somebody Called and Wants Their Something Back" bit" I asked from the back seat.

And just to clarify it was a golf cart with the back seats.

" Look around, guys, these are my people" said Shawn.

" Who are your people" asked Gus.

" These people, artists, thinkers, dreamers, guys dressed as toast" said Shawn.

Since I was in the back I didn't get it until a guy was walking in a toast costume.

" Now if I were a crime scene where would I be. Here I am" said Shawn while he parked the golf cart.

Once we enter the building Gus said

" Hey, I know this place this is Corrine's living room"

" Who the hell is Corrine" asked Shawn.

" The living room from Explosion Gigantesque de Romance" said Gus.

" What are you saying" I asked Gus.

" It's a Spanish soap opera" explained Gus.

" How do you know that" I asked him.

" Who are you? What happened to my Best Friend" asked a scared Shawn.

" Oh my gosh, Lassiter is talking to Jorge Gama-Lobo. He plays Vicente on the show. He's my favorite. He slept with Mariah at his own mother's funeral, guys" explained Gus.

" What the . ." asked Shawn, horrified that his friend knows this. I was just getting creeped out.

" It's on in every doctor's office I visit. I had no choice but to get sucked in" explained Gus.

" You had a choice. You still have a choice. Who's the dead guy?" asked Shawn.

" That's Renaldo Nunez. He played Ernesto on the show. He used to be married to Corrine" said Gus.

" I sorry, dude, I cant believe you actually watch this show. It's in Spanish" exclaimed Shawn.

" Everyone in Santa Barbra is watching it. The telenovela is a craze. Okay, whatever this case is. I want in on it and I don't care how you do it" said Gus leading us to the set.

" Spencer, thank God you're here. Now . . Go home. We don't need you. O'Hara jumped the gun. This thing's pretty much open and shut." said Uncle Lass.

" Oh, Jules, If you want to spend more time with me , you don't have to trump up some case. You just pick up the phone give me a call say " Shawn, I'm here, I've got Pudding Pops" said Shawn.

" I'll keep that in mind. Fact is we have a tape of Mr. Gama-Lobo here actually stabbing the victim on camera" explained Jules.

She motioned towards a TV that had the footage of Gama-Lobo stabbing Nunez.

" Will someone listen to me, please. For the last time, I had no idea the collapsible prop knife had been replaced with a real one" Jorge from the couch he was sitting on.

" I believe him" said Gus.

" He's you favorite actor, really? That felt a little forced to me" said Shawn.

" Spencer, why are you still here. I told you to run along. Ta-Ta" said Lass.

" Hurry up ask a question that proves there's more than meets the eye. Go" said Gus and pushed Shawn forward.

" I have a question. Are those delicious looking sandwiches for everybody." Shawn asked a lady that came by pushing a food cart. Her name was Kelly.

" Yes, for everyone working on the stage here" she explained and started to continue on.

" Thank you" said Shawn.

" That's it. That's your question?" said Gus in disbelief.

" Follow up question. Do you have salami?" Shawn asked Kelly causing her to stop.

" Not by itself, no, but part of another sandwich with other Italian meats" she answered.

" Hmm. That's interesting I like that, very much" said Shawn.

All right everybody, let's bag and wrap this up. Sir, your gonna need to come with us for some more question" Lassiter told Jorge.

As Uncle Lass and Jules were leading Jorge out he said

" Help me, please. Whoever you are?"

" Unbelievable, Shawn. I ask for one case. One case and you cant even get us in on it" said Gus.

" Dude, I'm sorry there's no case here" said Shawn.

" Yeah, Gus, Uncle Lass is actually right, your boy stabbed some dude on camera in front of everybody. Look" I explained.

" Whoa" said Shawn.

" What" asked Gus.

" There's no tells" explained Shawn.

" What" asked confused Gus again.

" Look at the moment when the knife goes into Nunez" said Shawn.

" It looks like it hurts" said Gus.

I just nodded my head.

" yeah, yeah, yeah, but look there, Gama-Lobo, he doesn't look angry, he looks frightened, more importantly he looks surprised. That is no face of a premeditated killer" explained Shawn.

" So, what does that mean" asked Gus.

" Well, I think it means we have a case" I guessed.

" Yes" shouted Gus in excitement.

" A big fat double stuffed chalupa of a case with guacamole" said Shawn.

" Yes" shouted Gus again while hitting Shawn in the chest and then running off.

"That's too hard" said Shawn.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Police station . .

" I hate you, Ernesto die" said Shawn in a Spanish accent. He was showing the Chief what really happened at the crime scene.

" Oh, come on, dude, I'm stabbing you in the heart. Give me something to work with here" Shawn told Gus.

" Ok, that's a very interesting theory, Mr. Spencer, but the tape is pretty damning evidence" explained the Chief.

" Or the smartest. Of course he claims that he didn't know the knife was switched" said Lassiter.

" Aren't we getting ahead of our selves. Mr. Gama-Lobo isn't under arrest" said Jules.

" Yet" muttered Lassie.

" the producers have just temporarily suspended him from the show" said Jules.

" They pulled him off the show" said Gus in shock.

" Temporarily until more progress is made in the investigation" said the Chief.

" You can't do that! He's right in the middle of an important love triangle with Corrine and we haven't even found out whether Serena's baby is his or not." said Gus.

Everyone just looked at him weird.

" What I meant to say was the man is an actor on a teleivision program. It is his job, his livelihood, you cant just take away a mans means to sustain himself to put food on the table. I need to know if that baby's his" said Gus.

" I have just one question" said Shawn.

" If this is about food, I'm telling you right now. I will not be a happy man" Gus told Shawn.

" How do you explain the hair on the knife" asked Shawn.

" The what" asked the Chief.

" I'm sensing there was a long hair in the evidence bag. A woman's hair, perhaps belonging to a Ted Nugent impersonator, but one thing is certain it didn't come from the head of Mr. Gama- Lobo" explained Shawn.

" Was there a hair in the bag" the Chief asked Jules and Lassiter.

" Actually, there was. We haven't run it through the lab yet" answered Jules.

" Why not" asked the Chief.

" Because, Chief, we feel the most damning piece of evidence is on that tape. The hair could have come from anywhere, the evidence guy to bagged it" suggested Uncle Lassiter.

" Officer Henze is bald, Uncle Lass" I said.

He just glared at me after I said that.

" I am sensing that the owner of that hair is our killer, Chief. You give us one day. One day. You have our word, we'll make sure this blatant department screw up doesn't bring down the entire Santa Barbra police world, universe, galaxy" explained Shawn.

" One day" said the Chief.

Then, Shawn, Gus, and I left to go the TV set.


	3. Chapter 3

In inside the stage area

" But the best news is now that were officially on the case, we have craft service privileges. Which means all the gummy bears and poppycock we can jam into our bellies" said Shawn walking the food table and grabbing gummy bears.

" But we have only one day to eat them" I said.

" Yeah, let's get to work, Shawn. That is Lance Rothstein. Let's start with him. He's the head writer on the show I saw his picture once in Soap Diary magazine" said Gus.

" Head writer?" asked Shawn. " He's not even Spanish".

" No, he was a Hollywood guy used to write on Blossom, decided Spanish soap operas were a better reflection of the human condition" said Gus.

" Obviously, he didn't write the Blossom where she adopted a chimp and hit the road in an eight-teen wheeler" said Shwn.

" That was B.J. and the Bears, Shawn" I said.

When we were coming up to Rothstein he was talking to somebody.

" No, you tell him that line is cut. Don't listen to them they're actors" said Lance.

" Floyd Rothstein" guessed Shawn.

" Lance" he corrected.

" Lance Rothstein, you have a moment were big fans" said Shawn.

" No, I don't have a moment. I don't mean to be rude. If you have a headshot just drop it off in the casting department rite off the lobby, all right" said Lance while getting up and walking away.

" No, sir were not actors" I said.

" Your not" he asked.

" Furthest thing from it. I'm a psychic" explained Shawn.

" Well, I'm really not interested in getting my fortune told Mr . ." said Lance.

" Spencer. Shawn Spencer. These two are Lavender Gooms and Patty Cake, were here with the police investigating the Nunez case" said Shawn.

I just look at him. Patty Cake. At least Gus's made sense if he was a girl.

" Mr. Rothstein, I am Burton Guster and she is Hayden Lassiter, we were here yesterday at the crime scene and we know that Jorge Gama-Lobo was not responsible for the death of Renaldo Nunez." explained Gus.

Thank God, he said my real name. Go Gus!

" He wasn't" asked Lance.

" No" said Gus.

" Shocking, I know that and I don't work with crystal balls" answered Lance.

" Make a note. Just let that go" muttered Shawn to himself.

" It would have been way to easy" I said.

" Yeah, look, while were talking here, a murderer is wandering around loose on my set. Which is not comforting for someone with my weak constitution. I already have here a dietary angina and handprints, listen are you sure that your not an actor because you really do have an certain look" Lance asked Gus.

" What a shallow look" asked Gus.

" No, I have to go" said Lance.

" Whoa, I still have some questions" said Shawn.

" Look, if I do not shoot this scene right now, then later in the week we're going to be doing the show live. Why don't you find me later on the set, all right" said Lance and was about to leave when Shawn said

" Ok, but what would really be helpful right now is if you gave us the Mr. Gama-Lobo home address so that we could go there and interview him"

" That is not necessary the man had been doing this show for eight ears. His wife left him this is his home address" said Rothstein.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Jorge's dressing room**

" **Mr. Gama-lobo, we just have a few questions for you" I said.**

" **Call me Jorge, please" he said.**

" **Jorge. God that's a little silly" said Shawn while laughing. Gus nudged him.**

" **It's cool uh, we know you didn't do it" finished Shawn.**

" **You do" asked Jorge.**

" **We think you were framed" I told him.**

" **Oh, this is music to my ear lobes. Do you have a question for me" asked Jorge.**

" **yes, we do. DO you know if Serena's baby is yours" asked Gus.**

" **What" asked Jorge confused.**

" **Serna's baby" Gus asked again.**

" **Gus, Sorry. Are those from meatballs from craft service" asked Shawn pointing to some meatballs in a trash can.**

" **Yes, yes, Kelly knows their my favorite, usually I hunger for her meatballs the way a jackal salivates for an injured possum, but sadly, I have no appetite for them now" explained Jorge.**

" **Grab that one" Shawn told Gus. " That doesn't have the fork in it"**

" **Shawn" I said.**

" **They're still steaming a little, oh" complained Shawn.**

**Gus just hits him in the shoulder .**

" **Who's this over here" I said motioning to a picture frame.**

" **That's my family. Yes, they're all back Mexico. I left them to do the show" said Jorge.**

" **Your brother" asked Shawn pointing to Jorge sibling.**

" **It's my sister" said Jorge.**

" **No, he means this person right here" said Gus pointing to the person.**

" **yes, yes, it's my sister" said Jorge again.**

" **No, he means this one right here. Where my finger is" said Gus.**

" **yes, yes, it's my sister" said Jorge getting annoyed.**

" **She is quite lovely" I said.**

" **Yea, in a young Keith Henderson sort of. . You must miss them very much" said Shawn.**

" **Yes" said Jorge.**

" **Oh, I sense violence" said Shawn waking a dummies head off. " An altercation here in this room. Someone had something against you here".**

" **Yes, yes, Quintessa" answered Jorge.**

" **Quintessa Gabriel. She plays Corrine on the show. She is gorgeous." explained Gus.**

" **You don't know her wrath. She hates me. She's like Latina Susan Lucci. She beat me up" said Jorge.**

" **I hardly think there's a woman capable of that" said Gus.**

**I looked at him. No woman could beat up a guy. I highly doubt that.**

" **Bea Arthur and Hayden" said Shawn.**

" **What" said GUs **

" **Remember in the 5th**** grade, I beat you up in phy ed" I said.**

" **I stand corrected" said Gus.**

" **Excuse us" said Shawn.**

**Then we left the dressing room to find Quintessa and Lance fighting in the hallway.**

Author Note: I am going on vacation for a week so this will be the last update until i get back. Thanks!!


	5. Chapter 5

" **Would you please just come out and talk to me" begged Lance through Quintessa's door.**

" **Go away" answered Quintessa.**

" **I promise you ,I swear to you I will change the line. L was misinformed. There's got to be another Spanish word for nipple. Just tell me what it is" asked Lance.**

**Quintessa just said something in Spanish. I suspected it wasn't very nice.**

" **Hi. How are you doing. I just going to the writers' room, where it's emotionally damaging, but it's physically safe" said Lance after he noticed us.**

" **Let's go after her" said Shaw.**

" **Whoa, whoa, maybe now isn't the best time to approach her" I said scared, knowing what happens when you make a woman mad.**

" **Your right, we only have a day to solve the case. We should wait and hang out." said Shawn sarcastically.**

" **I'll do the heavy lifting and charm her. You two try grabbing a piece of her hair." explained Shawn.**

" **Grab a piece of her hair, why" asked Gus.**

" **So, we can compare it to the hair on the murder weapon" said Shawn.**

" **how are we going to grab a piece of her hair, Shawn" asked Gus.**

**We caught up with Quintets outside.**

" **I don't know what else I can tell you. I told the police everything I know" she said.**

" **Police" Shawn asked.**

" **Yes, the tall scurvy like one with no rhythm" she said.**

" **Detective Lassiter" I asked.**

" **Yes, that was his name" said Quintets.**

" **He's my uncle" I told her.**

" **I feel bad for you" she said.**

" **Were you and Renaldo Nunez close" asked Shawn. **

" **Well, we were working together but no I didn't know him very well at all. I am a professional" said Quintets.**

" **I see. Was he ever in your dressing room" asked Shawn.**

" **I should say not" she said in disbelief.**

" **That's strange. I'm seeing him in your dressing room" said Shawn.**

" **Are you psychic or some kind of witch. Ok, so maybe, sometimes, he came to my dressing room to rehearse lines or something" she said.**

" **No, he's not running lines. He's holding a feather duster, dipping himself in pancake batter and he's quite naked" guessed Shawn.**

**Quintets said something in Spanish and then storms off.**

" **Ok, so she's definitely boinking Nunez. Does that make her a suspect" asked Shawn.**

" **Well, she did lie about it. Why?'' I asked.**

" **Well, he does wear bikini briefs" said Shawn.**

" **OH" said Gus pulling out the hair he off Quintessa's head.**

" **Sweet" said Shawn.**

" **Dude, this isn't hair" said Shaw.**

" **What" said Gus.**

" **This is part of her scrunchy. Look it's all elasticy. It's got a piece of bedazzle in it. It's made out of yarn Good work, buddy. Forget it. I'll figure out how to pluck it myself. I think we should split up. You two hit the props department. See what you can find out about our weapon. I'm going to pop into the stage and frill Lance about Quintessa- Jorge relationship" said Shawn then he laughed. " Jorge"**

**Then we went our separate ways.**

**Author note: Hey guys, I'm back. Keep up the good reviews. Give me some idea's for an episode of my own. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gus and I went to the props department to talk to the guy.**

" **Well, that's the thing, Jorge would never have known that the knife was real, the blades are virtually identical actually. We build the prop as close to the specs of your average 6 inch blade, as we can" said the prop guy. Let's call him Bob.**

" **Mmm- hmn" understood Gus.**

" **I mean we do that obviously for the look of the knife but, also it gives like a realistic feel for the actor, you know the size, the pounds, the texture, so on" explained Bob.**

" **Ah" I said.**

" **Here you want to hold it. Come on, hold it" said Bob motioning Gus to grab the fake knife.**

" **Huh, it feels real" said Gus after taking the knife in his own hand.**

" **But it's not. That's the fake one. See the blade retracts collapses right into the handle" explained Bob.**

" **Ah" said Gus like he understood.**

" **Hey you want to try it" asked Bob.**

" **uh . . No thank you" I said, declining his offer.**

" **GO on, stab me" said Bob.**

" **No, not really my thing" I said trying to convince him no.**

" **Come on, go ahead. Hey it's fun trust me" said Bob.**

" **All right" I said. Then I stabbed him.**

" **Ah" he screamed. I screamed to and dropped the knife.**

**Gus and Bob just laughed.**

" **Just messing with ya" said Bob.**

" **Uh. DO you mind if we borrow this to show our partner. It's for the investigation" said Gus.**

**He nodded his head and we then both left to give the information to Shawn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gus and I ran to the set to find Shawn in this weird mailman suit, but I totally ignored it.**

" **Ok, this is what we found out so far. Turns out the knife may have changed hands up to six times before Nunez was stabbed with it. The day is almost up and we've gotten nowhere. It could be anyone on this set, we need more access and more time" explained Gus while Shawn, I think, was totally not listening to him. Typical Shawn.**

" **I think I figured out a pretty good angle for that buddy. I just need you two to step aside for one second. Maybe hit the craft service table, grab us a couple of those potato latkes. I cant figure out how Kelly makes them so crispy" said Shawn going all ADD on us.**

" **We are not stepping anywhere, Shawn. We are the only one's doing any work here on this case" I said, really mad.**

" **I'd love to go to work. I'm ready. I feel it. I just cant" explained Shawn.**

" **Really? Why's that?" asked Gus.**

" **Both of you are standing right in my eye line" said Shawn.**

**I am confused now. What eye line?**

" **What" asked Gus and I at the same time.**

**Shawn motioned us to turn around. We turned around to see a girl that was on the show.**

" **Quiet on the set. 4, 3, 2 and action" said some guy.**

**Gus and I exited off the stage.**

**Shawn and this lady, I don't know her name. Now if Gus was telling the story, you would.**

**Then Shawn started to make-out with the girl. Ok, eww! **

" **Cut" yelled the guy.**

" **She's sweet, sweet like Mariah Carey on a bender. How'd that look" asked Shawn while exiting from the stage.**

" **Ok. don't take this the wrong way but I think it lacked some passion" said Gus.**

" **Passion" asked Shawn again.**

" **Yes" answered Gus.**

" **Do you have any idea how many pages we shot today. 83 and I'm getting by with the Spanish I learned from Charo on Love Boat. Plus, I got to make it look passionate and look for clues. Don't get me wrong, I'm pulling it off quite nicely. I got a hair off Quintessa's head cause our dressing rooms, side by side" explained Shawn with a smirk.**

" **Nice" said Gus.**

" **How many times do you two need to be told your not needed on this case. Your wasting the departments resources. Hey, pal please escort these to off the premises" said Lassie referring to Shawn and Gus. HE was talking to a guy holding a cup of coffee.**

" **Well, uh" said Rodger.**

" **uh is not an action word now drop the Joe and take them out of here" order Lassie.**

" **Well, actually this coffee's for Mr. Spencer" said Rodger.**

" **Thank you Rodger" said Shawn.**

" **Mr. Spencer" asked Uncle Lass.**

" **Well, uh, Chad, I guess" said Rodger.**

" **Huh" asked Lassiter.**

" **Here these pineapple Peking dumplings are a special for you, Chad" said Kelly coming up and giving Shawn a box.**

" **Thank you Kelly. You sweet thing'' said Shawn.**

" **No, no, no, no, no, no, no" said Lassie.**

" **I'm going to have to ask you to leave the stage area were about to roll" Rodger tried to tell Uncle Lass. Notice the key word tried.**

" **You don't want to touch me" said Lassie.**

" **Rodger, it's okay. Before you go you might want to send this down to your boys at the lab. It's a hair off Quintess Gabriel's Head. The same color and length as the one found on the murder weapon. I think you'll find it's a sweet, sweet match" said Shawn giving the hair to lassie.**

" **OH, yeah, I'll get right on that" said Lassie. He took out the hair and blowed on it so it went on the floor. " Oops"**

" **Why would you do that" asked Shawn.**

" **The hair from the knife was synthetic. It came from a wig. Quintessa Gabriel's hairs real so there's not match. But nice work Chad" said Uncle Lass and then left.**

**Wow, can we say weird.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gus and I ran to the set to find Shawn in this weird mailman suit, but I totally ignored it.

" Ok, this is what we found out so far. Turns out the knife may have changed hands up to six times before Nunez was stabbed with it. The day is almost up and we've gotten nowhere. It could be anyone on this set, we need more access and more time" explained Gus while Shawn, I think, was totally not listening to him. Typical Shawn.

" I think I figured out a pretty good angle for that buddy. I just need you two to step aside for one second. Maybe hit the craft service table, grab us a couple of those potato latkes. I cant figure out how Kelly makes them so crispy" said Shawn going all ADD on us.

" We are not stepping anywhere, Shawn. We are the only one's doing any work here on this case" I said, really mad.

" I'd love to go to work. I'm ready. I feel it. I just cant" explained Shawn.

" Really? Why's that?" asked Gus.

" Both of you are standing right in my eye line" said Shawn.

I am confused now. What eye line?

" What" asked Gus and I at the same time.

Shawn motioned us to turn around. We turned around to see a girl that was on the show.

" Quiet on the set. 4, 3, 2 and action" said some guy.

Gus and I exited off the stage.

Shawn and this lady, I don't know her name. Now if Gus was telling the story, you would.

Then Shawn started to make-out with the girl. Ok, eww!

" Cut" yelled the guy.

" She's sweet, sweet like Mariah Carey on a bender. How'd that look" asked Shawn while exiting from the stage.

" Ok. don't take this the wrong way but I think it lacked some passion" said Gus.

" Passion" asked Shawn again.

" Yes" answered Gus.

" Do you have any idea how many pages we shot today. 83 and I'm getting by with the Spanish I learned from Charo on Love Boat. Plus, I got to make it look passionate and look for clues. Don't get me wrong, I'm pulling it off quite nicely. I got a hair off Quintessa's head cause our dressing rooms, side by side" explained Shawn with a smirk.

" Nice" said Gus.

" How many times do you two need to be told your not needed on this case. Your wasting the departments resources. Hey, pal please escort these to off the premises" said Lassie referring to Shawn and Gus. HE was talking to a guy holding a cup of coffee.

" Well, uh" said Rodger.

" uh is not an action word now drop the Joe and take them out of here" order Lassie.

" Well, actually this coffee's for Mr. Spencer" said Rodger.

" Thank you Rodger" said Shawn.

" Mr. Spencer" asked Uncle Lass.

" Well, uh, Chad, I guess" said Rodger.

" Huh" asked Lassiter.

" Here these pineapple Peking dumplings are a special for you, Chad" said Kelly coming up and giving Shawn a box.

" Thank you Kelly. You sweet thing'' said Shawn.

" No, no, no, no, no, no, no" said Lassie.

" I'm going to have to ask you to leave the stage area were about to roll" Rodger tried to tell Uncle Lass. Notice the key word tried.

" You don't want to touch me" said Lassie.

" Rodger, it's okay. Before you go you might want to send this down to your boys at the lab. It's a hair off Quintess Gabriel's Head. The same color and length as the one found on the murder weapon. I think you'll find it's a sweet, sweet match" said Shawn giving the hair to lassie.

" OH, yeah, I'll get right on that" said Lassie. He took out the hair and blowed on it so it went on the floor. " Oops"

" Why would you do that" asked Shawn.

" The hair from the knife was synthetic. It came from a wig. Quintessa Gabriel's hairs real so there's not match. But nice work Chad" said Uncle Lass and then left.

Wow, can we say weird.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I guess Lance is in jail for being accused for the murders around set. We talked to him on a phone.

" Listen Lance, Lass doesn't have enough to make this arrest stick. He's just hoping that a couple nights in jail will get you to confess" said Shawn through the phone.

" A couple of nights. Not to look guilty but here's the thing I actually like it in here. This is fuel for the show. It's fuel for me. I always thought something was holding me back. As a writer, I grew up in Beverly Hills and I always felt that I lacked any real life experience. It's like Heming Way like Ellroy Steinbeck, Danielle Steele" explained Lance.

" Ethan Hawke" guessed Shawn.

" Judy Blume" I guessed.

" Exactly, I can wallow in the harsh underbelly of prison life and shake it up a little bit with riff raff" said Lance.

" Uh . . Riff raff. This is the Santa Barbra Jail not San Quentin" exclaimed Gus.

" It was written up in Fodor's last year as a nice spa alternative" said Shawn.

" We need to get you out of here. So, you can write the show. Everyone needs you" said Gus.

" More like you need him" I muttered to myself.

Gus looked at me.

I smiled back at him.

" No, no, I can write in here. I can scratch it out with a, with a broken piece of lead in the dark and then I can bury myself in the one non-down pillow they issued me and cry myself to sleep" said Lance.

" Look we need to talk about Corrine" said Shawn.

" Colleen" guessed Lance.

" Corrine" I said.

" Oh, Corrine" said Lance.

" yes, it came to me in a vision. The murder is doing this to protect her. Think about it. First, Ernesto cheated on her and was stabbed and killed. Then, you wrote that Vincent betrayed her and went missing. Someone took it into their own hands and tried to kill him" explained Shawn.

" Well, not Vicente but Jorge" said Gus because I don't think Lance got it.

" That's my point. They cant tell the difference. It's a fan" said Shawn.

" That's interesting. I'm not disagreeing but what's in act 2. I mean, let's say it is just one fan. How are you going to find one fan among 1,000" asked Lance.

" Easy, that's where you come in. you just write him a storyline where he puts Corrine's life in jeopardy. Then we wont have to go looking for the murderer. The murderer will come looking for him" I explained.


	10. Chapter 10

**The next day**

" **We have a problem" was the first words out of Shawn's mouth at the jail talking to Lance.**

" **The shows falling behind and the network says the only way we stay on schedule, is if we do the show on Friday live" I explained.**

" **Which means we need a script tonight. Is that possible?" asked Gus.**

" **Are you kidding? I've never been more inspired in my life!" exclaimed Lance.**

" **Sweet! Here's the catch. Now that you've had me cheat on Corrine, I need you to put out new pages with a new murder weapon and a scene where Corrine comes after me" said Shawn.**

" **That's a terrible pitch. Why would you do that?" asked Lance.**

" **Cause' Lance, the murderers going to try and finish what they started. Whoever it is has access to the scripts and will be paying close attention to the murder weapon, will likely tamper with it tomorrow, but I'll be there to catch them." said Shawn.**

**At the studio**

**Friday**

" **All right Spencer, I trust your confident this elaborate charade is going to be fruitful for the case" said Uncle Lass.**

" **Confidence is not my problem. Dry lips however, Pearl make it nice for the kissers." said Shawn.**

" **Mr. Spencer, were for you on set. Were moments from going live" said Rodger coming up to Shawn.**

" **Ok, so, what's are plan?" asked Gus.**

" **Well, I wrote this long monologue for Corrine after my exit. That gives me plenty of time to make my costume change. So, I'll meet you two backstage, then keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious." explained Shawn.**

" **Got it" I said.**

**Gus and I ran off backstage.**

**We watched the show from backstage. Suddenly, Shawn came to us.**

" **Guys, did anyone come near the prop table?" asked Shawn while changing.**

" **What prop table? We've been glued to the T.V. watching for anything suspicious to happen like you said" I explained still glued to the T.V.**

" **Hayden, your just standing there eating a doughnut and Gus eating a meatball. You are supposed to be watching the prop table" exclaimed Shawn.**

" **You never said anything about a prop table Shawn. If you said " watch the prop table" I would be watching the prop table" shouted Gus.**

" **Whoever tampered with that nail gun is our killer guys, were talking about my life here" said Shawn.**

" **I know Shawn. This women's crazy." said Gus.**

" **She's gonna kill you" I said.**

" **Forget it ok. Just forget it. I'll check the nail gun myself. Do me a favor and save one of those meatballs for me" said Shawn.**

" **If you live." I muttered to myself.**

" **Let's go, you got to get out there" said Rodger magically popping out of nowhere.**

" **This is no time for pranks, Rodger. There's still ½½half of a scene left before I make an entrance" said Shawn trying to calm Rodger down.**

" **not anymore. She's all over the place. She just skipped ahead 3 pages. Your on." said Rodger then left.**

" **Gus, Hayden" said Shawn looking at us.**

" **Be strong Shawn." said Gus.**

" **Yeah, we don't want your funeral yet" I said.**

**Gus looked at me.**

" **What" I asked.**

**We ran to the stage.**

**Sorry I haven't written in a while school started so I have been really busy. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**When we got to the stage Corrine was holding a nail gun close to Shawn. Shawn was trying to convince her not to shoot.**_

" _**OK here you go" said Shawn while handing the nail gun to Corrine.**_

" _**but do not point this at me cause it's mucho dangenioso.".**_

_**Corrine said something in Spanish.**_

" _**You say that you know but seriously be very carefulio. You could muerete me with this thing because it is as realio as it getsio" said Shawn.**_

" _**I love the improve" said Corrine in English.**_

" _**It's not improve" whispered Shawn.**_

" _**High School Spanish is coming to haunt him" I said. **_

" _**Shawn is the dad of Serena's baby" whispered Gus to me.**_

" _**Please put that down women! It's loaded with real nails" shouted Shawn.**_

" _**Shawn, watch out!" I shouted.**_

_**Corrine suddenly shot the nail gun.**_

" _**No your wrong. I am not a murderer but I know who is. It's your twin sister. Yes, what I mean is it's someone who wants to be your twin sister. Someone who wants to be you." Shawn explained to Quintessa.**_

" _**Ok, I don't get it" she said.**_

" _**NO, it's like uh. . ." Shawn was trying to speak Spanis. " I cant do this. You make translation for me. Yeah".**_

_**Shawn whispered into Quintessa ear.**_

" _**She did it" said Quintessa while pointing to Kelly.**_

" _**After all that you just point at the murderer. Don't you have any sense over dramatic tension, some build. What are we on Blossom. No, you start saying she was your biggest fan. She practically worshiped you. She read all the scripts. I got this. I got this. You hated always when Corrine was put into jeopardy. So you took it upon yourself to avenge her." said Shawn.**_

" _**I had to she cares to much. Her heart is too big for her chest. Nunesto cheated on her, she was to weak to stand up for herself. I needed to help her. She was like my best friend" explained Kelly.**_

" _**I barely spoke to her" muttered Quintessa to Shawn.**_

" _**So, it was you who replaced the knife" I asked her, entering the shot.**_

" _**He deserved it" she said to me.**_

" _**And it was also you who poisoned poor Vicente after he betrayed Corrine" Said Shawn.**_

" _**But how" asked Quintessa.**_

" _**With a meatball" said Shawn.**_

" _**But he wrote a suicide note" said Quintessa.**_

" _**No, he didn't. you have to be wrong all the time and she almost got away with it if it was not for the hairs." explained Shawn.**_

" _**hairs?" asked Quintessa.**_

" _**yes, the hairs from the cheap imitation wig that you put on to disguise as Corrine when you committed these murders." said Shawn.**_

" _**Yes, I did it and now it's your turn to die." said Kelly.**_

" _**Say what?" I asked her.**_

" _**For sleeping with Serna and all Corrine did was love you" explained Kelly.**_

" _**She right about that." said Quintessa.**_

_**Kelly grabbed the gun out of Quinteesa's hands and started shooting at Shawn.**_

_**Uncle Lass came to the rescue and saved the day, or at least he saved Shawn live. Before going off he decided to practice his Spanish.**_

" _**Hello. My name is Inspector Carlton Lassiter. I like cheese" said Uncle Lass then left the stage.**_

_**Thank God!**_

_**2 days later**_

_**We were at Shawn's dad house watching Shawn's final episode where he gets drowned into a well. Or at lest we though.**_

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Give me some ideas in what could happen in my own episode. I have an idea but please help me. You could give me lines to say and things that could happen.**_

_**Send your ideas to me.**_

_**And if I put them in the episode your name will me motioned.**_


End file.
